Back To December
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: He came back, and now he has to live with the person who he suppose to hate. But hate can turn into love fast. After a very long hiatus, I finished it. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing.

One.

* * *

She was resting in the chair. She had gotten home several hours ago, taking to the chair in the study, it was a giant chair in itself. She would sometimes find herself crawled up in it during the night when her nightmares would get the best of her.

She had bought the house after the war, no one was living in it anymore. It was a empty, a hollow shell of its former self. With it, came Winky. Hermione never wanted a house elf, but she ended up with one anyway.

She converted most of the house into a muggle home, much like the kitchen and living areas. She sometimes just wanted to get away from everything magical. To rest.

She heard noise coming from the front foyer but she didn't think much off it, Winky must have broke a vase or something. She hoped so, she hated that vase in the foyer but she couldn't bring herself to break it. She heard a shout and her eyes popped open. She rubbed them before standing up.

"Winky?" Hermione stepped out of the study, making her way to the foyer. "Winky, are you there?"

The foyer came into full view and Winky was not alone. There stood a man, a man in a dark robe with a hood pulled back. His face was unshaven and pale. His brown eyes were confused, looking around. His wild brown hair was spiked up high. "Miss Hermione, look!" Winky pointed up to the tall man excited. "Young Master came home! He came back!"

"I see that Winky." Hermione replied, letting out a breath she was holding. "Why don't you draw him a bath and get him something to eat." Hermione smiled at the house elf. "See if there's anything else he can wear. I probably didn't throw everything out."

"Yes Miss, yes." The house elf smiled up at the man before disappearing.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked, his voice hoarse as if he hasn't spoken in several years. Which him being dead those years probably had something to do with it.

Hermione walked up to him. Standing a foot away she pulled up his sleeves, checking for his mark. She pulled both of them up, she examined his arms. "This isn't your house anymore Mr. Crouch."

"What do you mean? Yes it is." He replied slowly, as if his mind was trying to catch up.

"After the war, it went up for auction. You were dead, and so is the rest of your family." Hermione replied, smoothing down his sleeves. "Do you have any magical items on you? Wands? Charms? Anything?"

"No. Who are you?" He asked, as she turned around, indicating that he needed to follow her. He fell into step behind her, watching as her hair bobbed up and down.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me Mr. Crouch. But I am Hermione Granger." She led him to the kitchen, setting him down at the table. She turned to see Winky glaring at an appliance. "Winky, are you and the microwave having a row again?" Hermione smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't like it Miss." Winky replied.

Hermione smiled down at her. "I know it's going to take some getting use to. Why don't you go look for clothes for him to wear." The house elf nodded, popping off to some other place. Hermione opened the microwave and pulled out the plate. Taking the metal fork out of it. "That's one way to cause a disaster." Hermione muttered to herself. She placed the food back in and did the timer.

She went to the pantry and got out the tea and kettle. She put water in it and set the kettle on the stove, grabbing two cups. Placing them on the counter she walked over back to her guest. "Okay. Any questions. I know it's a lot to take in, being some one brought back to life."

"When did I die?" He asked.

"By dementor's kiss, about five years ago. Before the war."

"Who won?"

She smirked, leaning against the back of her chair. "Harry defeated the Dark Lord, right now we're going through reform in the government. But we still have the whole Marriage Law going on."

"Marriage Law?"

She nodded, getting up to get his food form the microwave, handing him it and a clean fork. "Yes, when a muggle-born witch or wizard reaches the age of 25, we have to get married to a pureblood."

"And have you?"

"I'm hoping to prolong it, but I just turned 25 as of last week. So they're going to find me soon enough I guess." She replied, grabbing the kettle when it went off. She poured the tea, placing it in front of him. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk please." He replied, taking a bite out of his food.

"I have to say, I expected a lot more malice from you Mr. Crouch. I'm in your home, well your old home. I'm a muggleborn and you did try to kill Harry." She stated, setting down the milk in front of him.

"Still in shock I guess." He stated between mouthfuls. "This is good." He pointed to the food.

"Thanks. I cook for me and Winky. But she wont let me do anything else." Hermione whispered, turning to see Winky in the doorway.

"Miss Hermione, the bath is ready for Young Master in the guest suite. WInky set out his clothes to."

"Guest suite?" He turned to Hermione, "No. My room is the master suite."

"Sorry, but thats my room now. It is my house after all." Hermione smirked as he frowned in distain.

She stood up, taking her cup of tea with her. "Mr. Crouch, I'll see you in the morning. We have a lot to discuss." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Interesting little Chit." He muttered under his breath as he finished his dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

It was the next morning, and she had ended up in the chair in her study. When she sat up, she back popped at different levels, groaning she stood up. She grabbed her now very cold cup of tea and walked out of the room.

She stood at the doorway, staring at the man at her kitchen table. She watched as he read her copy of the Daily Prophet. She had thought it was just a dream, this man coming back from the dead. "Miss!" She turned to see Winky in the kitchen. "Morning Miss. Winky saw that you were asleep in the study chair. Winky made breakfast!"

Hermione nodded, placing her cup in the sink and grabbing another. Winky poured her a cup of coffee and Hermione went to the table and stared at him again. This time, after a sip of her wamr coffee, she realized that he was in her seat. The seat that she sits in at every meal. Sighing, Hermione took the seat across from him, all the while, he never looked up from the paper. "Winky told Young Master that the seat he was in was your seat. But Young Master insisted that it was his." WInky stated, placing a place of pancakes in front of Hermione.

"It seems that we have a lot in common." He replied, turning hte page.

"We do, but I don't expect you to be here for to long." Hermione replied.

He finally looked up, eyebrow arched. "Oh, and why is that Miss Granger?"

"I had informed the Minister of your coming back last night when I reutrned to the study. I expect him any minute now actually." She began to cut up her pancakes. "I don't know what to do with you, but hte minister might."

"We'll see then." He replied, looking back down at the paper.

"We shall." Hermione replied and it was silence while she eat her breakfast. When she had finished, she got up, placing her dishes in the sink and walked upstairs to her room.

She took a quick shower and changed into a clothes that Winky had set out for her. She walked down stairs to see the Kingsley was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, staring at Barty Crouch Jr like had grown a second head. "My thoughts exactly." Hermione replied, grabbing her cup from the table and refilling it.

"Can I have a cup to?" Barty asked from the table. She looked over her shoulder and he was still reading the paper.

"Sure. Milk?" She asked, knowing that it would probably be yes. She set the cup next to him and took a seat between the two men. "Okay, what's the plan?" She asked the Minister of Magic. He glanced quickly over at her before turning back to Crouch.

"I think I need to take Mr. Crouch back to the Ministry and evaluate him. To see if he is f any threat and depending on the evaluation, he will be placed back in Azkaban or in some other facility."

Barty looked up, glaring at the Minister as he finished. "I'm fine right here, thanks." He stared at the Minister as he turned the page. "This is my house anyway."

"My house." Hermione stated. "Mr. Crouch, do I have to show you the deed?"

"Miss Granger, this house has been in my family for centuries, I find it hard to believe that you would think that it belongs to you, even if some piece of paper says it does."

"The government says it does too." She sneered, leaning forward on the table. "And besides Crouch, once you came out as a death Eater, the house was immediately taken out of your holding. As well as your vaults. So now you need to go with the nice Minister and get everything sorted out."

He leaned forward as well, propping himself up on his elbow. "So lets say that we get this all sorted out, alright? There's no mark on me, saying that I belong to the Dark Lord. What then? Will I be set free? Can I live a normal life?"

"Lets just see how you do on the evaluation. Come one Mr. Crouch, we have to get going." The Minister stood , signaling that Barty Crouch Jr. should do the same.

He stood up, standing by the Minister, but he was turned to Hermione. "Fine, I will go. But if I'm set free, what about the Marriage Law?"

"What about it?" Hermione asked, her breath caught, he wouldn't rat her out, would he?

"You're of age, aren't you Miss. Granger. And I want to keep this house in my family." He whispered, leaning down towards her. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." He stepped back and let the Minister take a hold of him.

She could hear them disappeared through the Floo network. "Miss, Me thinks that the Young Master just proposition you." Winky stated from the kitchen way. Hermione looked over to her and sighed, nodding.

"I think he did to." She whispered. "And I think that I don't have much of a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

She sat in the Minister's office, biting her lip, her eyes widen in shock. She glanced over to the man next to her, Barty Crouch Jr. And she couldn't believe it, the prat talked the minister into it. "Are you saying Minister, that you want me to marry and ex-Death Eater, who was also insane?"

"Miss. Granger, you have to understand, that you are eligible for marriage now and so is Mr. Crouch. And if you married another Wizard you would have to sell your house or live in it. And because Mr. Crouch has no where else to go, he'd be living on the streets."

"He could get a job?" Hermione suggested. "He is a full grown Wizard Minister. He can live a normal life now and you want me to marry him?"

"I'm not a Wizard." Barty voiced angrily.

"What?" Hermione turned to him, her face softened as she began to understand his want to hold onto his home.

"When I was some how brought back. My magic wasn't. I'm a squib." He looked at her then quickly away.

"Hermione," The Minister began, catching her attention. "Mr. Crouch is still a pureblood Wizard and you could marry him. With your emense power, you will still have children with magic. But you do not have to worry about an over-powering husband."

"But what if this..." She gestured to her and Barty. "What if this doesn't work out?"

"You two only have to be married a year, if you conceive a child within that year." The Minister replied.

"See? We just have to pop one out and then get a divorced." Barty stated, glancing at her.

"No." Hermione replied. "The whole reason I am against the Marriage Law is because I want to married for the long run. I don't want to supplied the Wizardry world with a new generation and then call it quits. That's a waste of my time." She crossed her arms, glaring at the Minister.

"Then we wont." Barty suggested.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched. "What?"

"We won't get a divorced. Kind of relief for me to. I'd hate to get back into the game only to find out that I'm to old the be in the field." He shrugged.

"Okay then." The Minster stated, breaking the awkward moment that laid there for a few minutes afterwards. He shuffled papers on his desk, pulling out a roll of parchment and wrote on it. "Hermione Jane Granger and Barty Crouch Jr are to be wed."

"What?" Hermione turned back to the Minster. "Wait. We didn't agree on anything."

"Yes we did. We're getting married and no divorce." Barty replied, taking the quill from the Minister and signing the document. He handed the quill to Hermione, waiting for her to grab it.

"I feel like I was just tricked." She whispered, staring at the quill like it was infected.

"Just sign already." Barty whispered annoyed. "I'm hungry."

She glared at him, before sighing, she grabbed the quill. She dipped it in the ink while staring at the Minister, as if hoping that this was a joke. His face was stern, but she knew that he was happy that it was Barty and not some other Wizard who wouldn't treat her right. She signed her name and then magically a set of wedding band appeared on their fingers.

"Alright then. The Ministry will be checking up every so often to see how you're doing." Kingsley stated, taking the Parchment away. "I'll send you a copy of this. And good luck to you two."

Hermione nodded numbly as they both stood up and walked out of the office. The door closed behind them, Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, as if trying to wake herself up. "I can't believe I just got married."

"Me either." Her new husband replied.

"Oh my God." Hermione looked at him shocked. "We just got married."

"Yes, I know. I was there." He replied, staring at her weirdly.

"I haven't even told my parents about the Marriage law, let alone that I have to get married." She groaned. "Crap."

"So what do we do?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You have to meet my parents. And hopefully they will like you," She replied, walking down the hall.

"What if they don't?" He asked after her. "Hermione? What if they don't like me?" He trailed after her, listening to her as she mumbled under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

One Nothing.

Four.

* * *

They sat on her parents couch, sitting awkwardly a foot apart, staring back at her parents. Hermione glanced at Barty from the corner of her eye, then back at her mum and dad. "So Marriage Law?" Her father began.

Hermione nodded, she could easily feel the tension between her father and Barty already. This was such a bad idea. She thought inwardly. "Yes. Once a Muggle-born witch or Wizard reaches the age of 25."

"Which you did last week." Hermione Mum stated.

Hermione nodded, continuing. "Once I had reach 25, I was eligible for the Marriage Law, which means I have to marry a Pureblood Wizard."

"What's the alternative?" Her father asked, quickly turning to Barty. "No offense, but if we can get her out of this, we will."

"Azkban." Hermione stated, staring at her dad. "Three years at Azkban prison. Where I would have my wand broken and all the joy in my life sucked out of me. Once you enter Azkban, you don't come back the same." she whispered the last part.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Barty began, leaning forward. "I understand your concern for Hermione, believe me. I do. But we're not here to tell you that we're getting married, we're here telling you that we are married. We just came from the Ministry where we just signed the papers."

"What?" Hermione's mother sat shocked, staring at Hermione.

"The agreement that the Ministry set out was that after we have a child, we can divorce."He continued.

"No." Her father stated.

"We're not getting a divorce dad. We had agreed that we wold stick together, through this. I'm not going to leave my child without a stable father."

"Your child?" Her father began. "As in already?"

Barty and Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock. "No sir." Barty began. "We only got married this morning, personally I see no way to do... it" He gestured between him and Hermione. "In just half an hour." He shrugged.

"Ok." Hermione whistled, feeling the relief off her parents. "Listen, I need all of us to get along. This is going to be difficult, but just imagine it like we had elope and now we have to deal with it. First off, Barty probably have to get Muggle clothes and everything else he'll need to fit in."

"Why?" Her mother asked. "If he's a Pureblood, why does he need to fit into our world?"

"Because I don't have my magic anymore." Barty stated. "I was killed five years ago and someone brought back to life. I'm married to Hermione because she owns my house and without it I'll be left on the streets. I'm willing to live in the Muggle world and learn more about it."

"You were dead?" Her father asked.

"Yes, dad. He was dead." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can we move onto more important things?"

"Yes," Her mother suppled. "Like a wedding."

"A wedding?" Both Barty and Hermione asked, staring at each other.

"But we're already married." Barty replied.

"Then you wont get cold feet." Mum replied.

"Okay." Hermione whispered. "Okay."

Barty turned to Hermione with shock. "You're okay with this?"

"Barty, we need to put up a front, we can't just show up and be married. Saying we eloped or just went to the Justice of the Peace to my parents is fine. But to everyone else who doesn't know the truth?" She turned to him. " I do have more then just my parents who are muggle. It'll be strange, because you're a bit older. But we can make it work out. A wedding is what we need."

"You Grangers are insane." He muttered, leaning back against the couch.

"And you're not?" She shot back at him.

"Have you told the Weaslys yet?" Her father asked.

The color drained from Hermione's face, her eyes wide. "Oh no." She whispered, she covered her face with her eyes and breathed. "No, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Why do they need to know?" Barty asked.

"Because Hermione used to be engaged to the youngest." Her mother stated.

"Ew." Barty replied, groaning as Hermione backhanded his stomach.

Hermione calmed down, collecting herself. "Okay here's the plan. First Barty needs clothes, Muggle clothes to fit in. Then we'll have lunch and I'll owl Mrs. Weasly asking if I can bring a date to dinner."

"Oh, who's your date?" Barty asked. Hermione glared at him, rolling her eyes. "Oh, it's me? Okay, no need to get jealous then."

Hermione's mother stood up, straightening her skirt. "Let me get my purse then we'll head to the mall and get you some clothes." She left the room.

Hermione stared at the two of them, before solely turning his gaze to Barty. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

Barty stood up straight, taken back. He looked over to Hermione, but she just shrugged. "Ummm... I'm unarmed?"

"Ready." Hermione's mother shouted from the doorway. They all stood up and gathered their coats and shuffled out to the car.

"Your father scares me just a little. " Barty whispered into Hermione's ear as they sat in the back seat of her parents car.

"He likes you." She replied with a smile.

"How can you tell?" He whispered back as her father started the car.

"He hasn't killed you yet." She glanced up at him.

"I'll kill both of you, you two don't stop whispering back there." Her father growled, causing both of them to shrink into the back seat.

"See, he likes you." Hermione stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

Her mother dragged him all over the mall, clutching onto his arm to keep him from wondering off. She almost felt sorry for Barty, he was an ex-Death Eater who killed his own father, but he was in no way prepared for her mother, a Muggle mother at that.

She walked behind them, a few feet away with her father, answering his questions. "Where did you meet him?"

"In fourth year, he was one of my teachers." Hermione replied, keeping to herself that he was disguised as another person, and tried to kill her best friend.

"A teacher you say?" He looked down at her, she nodded, watching her mum and her new husband.

"Do you think that we're actually going to go into a store anytime soon Dad?" Hermione asked, they walked the whole mall and yet to go into a store. She wondered if they were just window shopping and not really buying clothes.

"Oh hush, Hermione." Her mother shouted back. "I just want him to see everything, maybe find a style he likes."

Hermione and her father both rolled their eyes at each other before a store caught Her mother's eye. She pulled Barty into it, and the other two follow. They walked back into the men's sections and her mother began to stack pairs of pants onto Barty's arms. "Hermione take him to the fitting rooms, and have him try these on." She stated after giving him several different pairs.

Hermione nodded, taking hold of Barty's arm and led him to the fitting rooms. She waited for the attendant to take the clothes and put them in the room for them, and sliding a number into place. She left them, and Hermione pushed barty into the small room. "Let me know if you need help." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, I am a fully grown Wizard. And one of the smartest of my age group to. I think I can figure out how to put on a pair of Muggle _Pants._" He argued, locking the door behind him.

Hermione sighed, sliding down onto the floor and waited. She thought about how she could tell the Weasly's about him, about them. She couldn't just spring it on them, that's rude. But she couldn't just let them read it in the Daily Prophet, even if it's just because no one even knew that Barty was even alive.

"Hermione?" She heard his voice from the other side of the looked up to see it open slightly.

"Hmm?" She stood up, and peaked through the door. "What, you can't figure out how to work the Muggle Pants?"

"No." He muttered. He sighed and looked at her over her shoulder. "Well...maybe. I don't get it."

She smiled, rolling her eyes, she opened the door more and walked in, closing it after her. "You're a big scary Death Eater and you can't get out how to work how to put on Muggle pants."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He muttered, he watched her through the mirror. sHe stood behind him, looping her arms through his. She reached down and took his hands.

"Now, you just put the button through the whole." She showed him. "And then you lift up the zipper." She pulled it up. "See?" Stepping back, she looked at him in the mirror.

He looked good, better then she thought he would. He was older, yes, but him being dead these last couple years allowed her to catch up to him. They were only ten years apart now. He was thirty-five. That was a good, normal age to get married at. He looked good for his age to, a lot better then most. "How do they look?" He asked her, watching as her cheeks turn red.

"Cute." She stated, before looking at his face. "I mean, you look good in them, the cut is right for you. "

He scrunched up his face, turning so his but was facing the mirror. "Are you sure? My butt doesn't look big in them, do they?"

Hermione back a laugh, "No, you look good, really good."

"Really?" He smirked at her.

"Yea, attractive even." She smiled up at him, "I should let you try the others on." She moved to open the door when he stopped her.

"Wait Hermione, just so I get it right." He shrugged, and evil smile on his face. "Can you show me how to undo them?" She blushed, a shade that he was beginning to like on her. She stepped forward, her hands moving to the top hem of his pants. She pulled the button out of the whole and the zipper down. "Oh that's how?" He asked, staring at her the whole time.

"Yea, that's how." Hermione smirked, knowing that he knew in the first place. "I should go see what Mum is looking at."

"You should." He replied, though they both stood where they were. Both staring at each other, his eyes slowly making their way down to her lips. He leaned forward, barely brushing them, he looked up at her quickly. She understood his hesitation and pushed her's against his. His hand curled itself in her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls. Her fingers found his belt loops and pulled him tightly against her.

He pushed them back against the wall, causing her to gasp, allowing his full entrance to her mouth. The next few minutes where all heated and filled with light moaning. They only pulled away because of the knock on the door. They broke apart, staring at each other, trying to catch air, they were deprived of. Hermione pulled away first, straightening herself up and then opened the door.

It was one of the sales girls. "Sorry." Hermione began, "Newlyweds and it's hard to keep our hands off each other." She slipped out of the fitting room hallway, after closing the door. She looked around to find her parents, to see that they were at the wedding registry.

"Did you help him with the pants Hermione?" Her mother asked, with a knowing smirk. "I had sent a sales clerk over to give him some shirts that I picked out."

"Oh? I must've just missed her." Hermione lied, standing next to her father. "So why are we in the wedding registry?"

"Your mother wanted to look at what to give you." Her father muttered.

"We really don't need anything Mum, we're all set." Hermione stated.

Her mother stopped an evil glint in her eye. "Well if you're all set with everything. Then what will you be wearing when you consummate the marriage?"

"I really didn't want to hear that." Her father groaned. "I'm going to go check on my son in law." He turn to leave.

"Okay honey and we'll be in the Lingerie store." Her mother called after him. She looked back at her blushing daughter. "I told your father to pay for everything and that you'll pay us back when we get home."

"Okay." Hermione replied, still mortified at her mother. Her mother took that as agreement and then dragged her daughter out of the department store and down the mall to the Lingerie store, despite that Hermione was a deep shade of red.

* * *

Barty exited the fitting room, a bundle of clothes in his arms and he ran right into his new father in law. "Mr. Granger."

"Call me Richard." He turned and led the way to the cashier."

"Okay, Richard. Where did Hermione go?" He looked around for her and her mother and didn't see them.

The older man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning back to Barty. "They went to another store."

"Okay. Are we going to meet them there?" He asked handing the woman behind the cashier his new clothes.

"No, Son, we are not. We're meeting them in the food court." Richard Granger replied, handing the woman his credit card.

"Why?"

"Because they went to the Lingerie store so Hermione can get something to wear on your wedding night." He muttered.

"Oh," Barty replied, before his eyes widened. "Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

* * *

They sat in her car, Hermione's hands on the sterring wheel, her knuckles white. Her and Barty sat in silence as they tried to gather enough courage to actually go inside. It has beend three days since Hermione had owled the Weasly's asking to bring over her new husband, one that the Ministry picked out for her.

And they were happy, but now Hermione, sitting outside the Burrow with Barty Crouch Jr, decided that they wouldn't be so happy when they meet him. "I'm sure it won't be so bad." She heard Barty whispered, she wasn't sure if it was for his sake or her's.

"I wish we had some Dutch Courage." Hermione stated, as they got out of the car. She stood in front of him, straingting his clothes. She stepped back to get a good look at him. Her mother had bought him button up and just plain t-shirts. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. He wore a leather wrist band that had a watch in it as well on the arm that was suppose to have his Death Eater tattoo. On his left hand held his wedding ring.

"Oh, look what we have here, courtesy of my new mother in law." He pulled out from the back seat a small flask of brown, golden liquid. "I'll turn away really fast and you can hide it in your purse."

She smiled, laughing to herself "How about we out that away, and get this over with."

"Alright love, let's do this then." He put the flask back in the car and shut the door, they walked up to the the door of the Burrow and knocked. Hermione, knowing that they could just walk in, opened the door.

"Molly! It's me!" Hermione shouted, as she and Barty walked in and closed the door behind them. "I brought my new husband." Hermione and Barty slowly entered the rest of the house, entering the dining room where everyone was seated. "Hey guys." Hermione waved.

Molly turned around and brightened up. "Oh, Hermione dear, we were just reading the Daily Prophet and it was saying that barty crouch Jr. was back and" She stopped and looked behind Hermione to see the man standing there.

"Molly, everyone." HErmione gathered the courage. "This is my new husband, Barty crouch Jr."

"THis is an outraged!" Molly shouted. "You are suppose to marry Ron, and when you didn't, I understood that he wasn't mature enough for you, but a murderer Hermione? A Death Eater?"

"I'm not the same man I once was." Barty replied.

"I'll say, aren't you suppose to be dead." George asked, looking between the two blushing adults. "Wait until Ron hears about this. He was trying to make you jealous by getting Lavender pregnant, then you go and marry a Death Eater. And one who is dead at that."

Hermione pinched her nose, breathing deeply before pulling out a chair to sit down. "Okay listen, yes he's back from the dead, no he is no longer a Death Eater. And yes we're already married, the ministry did that the other day. Mom and Dad are planning an ceremony though, for my side of the family and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

Molly sat down across from Hermione, staring her down. "You are actually going to through with this, you're the one who was against it."

"I know."

"You have to have a child with him Hermione Dear."

"I know."

"That requires bedding him Dear."

"I'm fully aware of that Molly." Hermione sighed, looking up at him. "Sit down please, we're suppose to be having dinner." She pulled him into the seat next to him. They all begin to eat in silence, awkwardly asking for food to be pass around.

There was a puff of smoke coming form the living room and the voices of Ron and Lavender echoed in the house. "Okay here we go." George whispered to Hermione as he stole a piece of her chicken.

"Stop that." She stabbed him with her fork. "Behave." She turned to say to Barty as he started muttering under his breath. "It's only half an hour longer."

"If you play along, I'll eat that piece of cake right there." He pointed to the cake on the counter as Molly stood to greet the new comers. The cake was chocolate and covered in nuts, one of the few things he was highly allergic to.

"Hermione? It's been a while since I saw you last, I'd thought at least that you fixed that hair of yours." Lavender laughed as she sat down next to Ron.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get a better personality, but it seems Ron likes his woman's personality exactly how it likes to do it in bed. Vapid and lousy."

"Shut up Hermione," Ron ordered, taking up Lavender's side. He looked to see who was sitting next to Hermione and was confused. "Who are you?"

"This is my husband." Hermione stated. "Barty Crouch Jr."

"The Death Eater?" He looked back at Hermione. "I never knew you to be a traitor Hermione."

There was a screeched of a chair, as it was pushed back, Hermione looked up to see Barty glaring down at Ron. "I am not a Death Eater and My wife is not a traitor. And if I see you look at her even once, I will clean your clock."

"What does cleaning my clock have to do with anything?" Ron looked at his family as if Barty was the one who was stupid.

Hermione set her napkin down and stood up. "I think it is time for us to go. I wanted to invite you to the ceremony but apparently there are still grievances that are to be taken care of. Tell Harry we'll see him another time." Hermione and Barty left the table and soon the rest of the family could hear the door slamming behind them.

Hermione sat behind the steering wheel of the car, head pounding. "That went a lot better then I thought it would." She whispered, starting the car. They drove in silence until they reached the London area. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Hermione turned to Barty.

"Why don't we go home and I'll make dinner tonight." He replied, staring out the window.

"Do you know how to cook it the Muggle way?" Hermione asked, as they neared their home.

"Not really, but isn't food suppose to be burnt the first year of marriage." He laughed, turning to face her. "Hey, I think that we did okay on our part. It's their part that sucked."

She smiled, nodding as it began to rain. She sighed, looking out her side window. "The forecast said it wasn't going to rain today."

"They lie, all the time." He whispered back. "Hey stop the car." She looked at him weirdly, pulling over when they reached a rural area. There wasn't many cars out, the rain was coming down hard. "Have you ever wanted to dance in the rain?" He asked her.

"You couldn't have waited until we had gotten home to ask to dance in the rain?"

"I didn't say I want to, these are new clothes. I asked have you ever wanted to?" He turned to fully face her.

She shrugged,"When I was younger, mom and I did it all the time but not now, I still feel the need to keep my guard up at all times."

"Even with me?"

She looked at him, wondering what she could say. "Sometimes I wonder. I wonder if you still have some of the old Barty in you, or if you're completely new."

"I'm new and improved barty Crouch."

"I know." Hermione reached over and cupped his cheek with on of her hands. "Let's get home though. I'm starving." She put the car into gear and drove the rest of the way home. She pulled into the driveway ten minutes later and turned off the car.

"Wait here." She heard BArty say, and before she could reply, he was out of the car and running around to her side. Opening the door, he took her hand, the rain pounding down hard on them. She stood out of the car and he hoisted her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he spun her in a circle, the rain covering them form head to toe. "Winky is going to get mad at us if we catch a cold!" She shouted over the rain. Barty just smiled, leaning forward to capture her lips. She gasped in surprise, allowing him more entry.

He let go of her legs and she stood against his frame, fist clutching his shirt, pulling him tighter against him. One of his hands snakes around her waist, the other in her curls. She had slung an arm around his neck, keeping him close to her. They pulled apart to air, both of their cheeks red as puffs of air came form their mouths. Hermione pulled apart, grabbing her things from the car and ran into the house.

Barty stood there speechless before he began to follow, he had dinner to make.


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

She laid in a bath of hot water, her aching muscles twitched under the stinging from the heat. The bubbles popped all around her, she was relaxed, or at least trying to. She had been in the tub for over a half hour, letting the day roll off of her.

She couldn't believe the nerve of Ron, and his family. She was part of his family to, an honorary Weasly, but no. She was not blood, she was not kin and she obviously was not meant to be with them. And if they still feel that way against her and Barty by time the wedding ceremony rolled around, then she will have to accept that maybe they weren't meant to be friends any more.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, she growled before she asked. "Who is it?"

"Its me." Barty's voice came from the other side."Can I come in?"

"No, I'm locking myself in here for the rest of my life." Hermione wined, pulling further into the water, her skin turning red from it.

"Hermione there isn't enough hot bubble bath in the whole world that can solve your problems." He stated, opening the door. He sat down next to the tub, taking her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"I have to say one thing." Hermione began, catching his attention. "We've come an awfully long way for us to be comfortable like this."

"We have come a long way." He whispered, looking over her body as the bubbles began to pop during the moment. "We have a guest."

Hermione laughed, covering her face with her other hand. "Please tell me that isn't some innuendo."

"No, your friend Harry Potter is here. Do you want me to set a extra plate for dinner?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him shocked, "You actually made dinner?"

"I didn't burn it either."

"That's wonderful." Hermione reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to make a very good wife one day."

He laughed, standing up."I'll show you whose the wife is going to be on our official wedding night Mrs. Crouch, now do you want me to tell Harry to wait for you to come down?"

Hermione shook her head. "No send him up. If I'm going to get upset again, I'd rather be in a bathtub to begin with."

Barty sighed, shaking his head, "Okay, come down when you're ready to eat."

* * *

Before Barty went up to check on his wife, before he was finished with dinner. He was still in the kitchen cookie a simple meal, a dish that one of his muggleborn friends taught him when he stayed at his house. It was grilled cheese with tomato. Winky also had a chowder cooking on the stove for him to present to her.

He turned over his shoulder to see smoke from the fire place. Setting down his kitchen tools, he stepped out of the kitchen. "So it is true?" Barty looked as the young man known as Harry Potter.

"Yes it's true." Barty replied. "All things are true actually, you have to be more specific in your questioning."

"You're alive." Harry stepped forward, Barty could see his wand in his hand, ready.

"Yes."

"In Hermione's house?" Harry moved closer, his wand slightly raised.

"It's our house. Let me cut to the chase Potter. Me and Hermione are married. Ordered by the Ministry when she turned me over to them when she found that I was alive in her foyer. Her parents love me, a shocker, yes I know. She's taking a bath now, let me go see if she wants company." Barty turned to leave Harry standing there.

Barty walked up the stairs to the master suite and into the bathroom.

* * *

Now Harry was in his place, sitting next to Hermione in the bathroom. "Why'd you marry him?"

"Because Kingsley asked me to Harry. Why else?" Hermione glared at her best friend. "Harry, the Ministry has the Marriage Law now, and I'm not excluded because I am a war hero. They certainly want me to get married to a pureblood. I'm just happy its him and not someone else."

"Hermione, he is a crazed Death Eater who killed his father and Neville's parents!" Harry shouted.

"Harry." Hermione grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to wince in pain. "Harry, sweetheart. He used to be. He's different."

"Different how? How is he better then anyone else 'Mione?" He asked her.

"He doesn't have his magic. Whatever brought him back didn't bring back him back with his magic. He's like a squib. Having to learn everything all over and he's enjoying it. Harry, please accept him."

"Fine." Harry crossed his arms, appeasing his best female friend. "Ya know, Ginny gave me an earful when I arrived at the Burrow. Apparently you 'scorched' Ron by saving he has a poor choice in who he beds."

"I did and tell Ginny that its called a 'burn'. Stupid prat had the nerve accusing me of being a traitor when he cheated on me. Harry it was a four year relationship, and because I wouldn't have sex with him, he dumps me? I'm not a maiden, but seriously Harry, he needs to know that Lavender is a idiotic bitch."

"So you're not jealous?" Harry asked, standing up. He grabbed a towel and spread it out for her. Hermione stood up, wrapping the towel around her.

"Why would I care about her, Harry? I do have a gorgeous husband in case you didn't know?" Hermione winked at him as she walked pass him into her room and her walk in closet.

"I was wondering if that escaped your noticed Hermione, with your nose in a book all of the time."

"Oh, I noticed all right. We kissed earlier. In the midst of the rain, it was like out of the gaudy romance novels my mother reads."

Harry smiled, laughing along with her, but his eyes were traveling the room. "Hey Hermione, do you and Crouch share a room?"

"No, not yet anyway. I think he's waiting until the wedding ceremony that mum and dad are putting on for us. To be more special. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Harry replied as Hermione walked out into the room with a changed of clothes.

"Okay," she shrugged. "Do you want to eat dinner with us, get to know him better?"

"Eating with someone who tried to kill you. Okay, only because he's your new husband Hermione." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and they walked down stairs.

They reached the table to see Barty reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up startled at the two of them. He held up a page, pointed angrily at it. "Do you see this? That bloody Skeeter woman wrote bloody lies!"

"What else is new?" Harry asked, taking a bowl of chowder and a grilled cheese sandwich, sitting down at the table with Hermione.

"She said I am forty! When I died, I was thirty! That only make me 35 now, she's making me sound like an old man!"

Hermione smiled, laughing as her husband and Harry discussed about how much they hated Rita Skeeter, Hermione adding in her own two cents every now and then.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Eight.

* * *

"Young Master," He felt his shoulder move. "Young Master, please wake up." He rolled over to the voice and slowly opened his eyes. There was his house elf, her big eyes worried, staring up at him.

"WInky?" He moved to sit up, rubbing his face of sleep. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Misses. She had nightmare again, and went to the study. She seems in a dark mood. Young Master will help her?" Winky pleaded..

"Yea, sure." He pulled the blanket off of him and stood up. "The study you say?"

"Yes Young Master." Winky whispered as he grabbed his pajama shirt and slipped it on, making his way out of his bedroom. He walked down the cold hall, his feet leading him down to the first floor and down the hall, to the study. "Hermione?" He pushed the door opened lightly, he looked into the room to see Hermione sitting in the over stuff chair. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

He walked into the room so see her clearly. She sat there, with a knife, her fingers twirling the hilt, spinning it on it's tip. He walked closer to her, seeing that she was bleeding. "Hermione..."

"I get forget it." She whispered, letting the knife drop loudly on the wooden desk, pure silver hitting a cold wood. "I can't forget what they've done to me. It burns in my mind. Her wand scorching my skin. It's still there." He watched as tears fell form her eyes.

"Hermione," Barty kneeled next to her, pulling the knife away from her. "What can't you forget?" He pulled her to him, to where she was facing him. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He saw her arm, her left forearm, it was bleeding, with the word Mudblood. "Hermione." He let out a breath.

"She did this to me," Hermione laid her head against the side of the chair. "Because of who I am. We were in their stronghold, the Malfoy Manor. And she was torturing me. And it wont go away." She held out her arm, curling herself into a ball.

"Who did this to you?" Barty asked, he waited for an answer, but she had curled into herself, not answering. Sighing, he picked her up, carrying her to the nearest bathroom. He sat her on the counter, and went searching for the first aid. "WInky!" He shouted when he couldn't find it.

"Young Master?" WInky appeared at the doorway.

"First aid kit, where is it?' He asked, deciding to wipe down Hermione's arm. He ran cold water and placed a cold cloth on her arm, wiping the blood away. Winky went behind him and dug out the First Aid kit from the only place he didn't look, the medicine cabinet. She handed it up to him and disappeared to get one of Hermione's potions.

"Where you drinking Hermione, is that what started this?" He asked, bandaging her arm.

"I don't drink." She mumbled, watching as he finished bandaging her arm.

"Who did this to you Hermione?" He asked again, helping her off the counter. Winky appeared, holding a vial of potion and a spoon. Barty took it from her, pouring some onto the spoon. He pointed it at Hermione. "Open up."

"I'm not a child, and I don't need a potion." She rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, you are not a child, but you just tried to hurt yourself by cutting those words off of you."

"I wasn't awake."

"Well you're awake now. Open up." He ordered, holding the spoon closer.

"Barty, I don't need it."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing her bottom chin and pulled it open. He shoved the potion into her mouth, holding it shut. "This is the only time I would be violent with you, My Dear."

"Only when I have to take my medicine?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now it's time for bed." He handed Winky the vial and the spoon. He brought one of Hermione's arms around his neck and grabbed her underneath her legs, holding her bridal style. "Let's go." he carried her out of the bathroom and back to her room.

"Barty, I can walk."

"Mmmm what? I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about how fun this would be when we are married."

"We are married Barty." Hermione replied as he opened her bedroom door.

"Really, I couldn't tell, since we never sleep in the same room." He set her down on her bed and took of his shirt. He laid down next to her.

"Barty, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching as he pulled the covers over them. He pulled her closer to him , his arm wrapped over her waist.

"I'm going to sleep with my wife, in our bed." He whispered, laying his head on her shoulder. "Hermione, you said we were already married. So let's act like a married couple."

Hermione sighed, relaxing her muscles, curving into his body. "Thank you."

"For what?" He kissed her shoulder, before nestling into the crook of her neck.

"For being a good husband." She smiled, liking the feel of him next to her, his body heat warming her.

"I'm good at a lot of things Mrs. Hermione Crouch."

"It doesn't sound as good." She whispered.

"I know. I just wanted to say it." He chuckled, causing Hermione to laugh to.

* * *

Outside the bedroom door, Winky stood with a smile on her face. "Young Master and Misses have each other now." She whispered before disappearing into her own bed chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing.

Chapter Nine.

* * *

"Ahhh..." He groaned, laying on the bed in their bedroom. It was been a week since Hermione's incident with the knife and the study and every night since then he slept by her side in the same bed. "But I don't want to go visit the Malfoys." He whined as Hermione change in the bathroom.

"We have to, Mrs. Malfoy is helping to fund my bookstore. Which you will be working at." She poked her head out of her door to glance at him.

"Why do I need a job?" He asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"Because I will not be the only bread winner in this family." She stated as she zipped up her skirt. She pulled her hair around her shoulders and up into a bun. She turned to face him as she put lipgloss on. "So you're getting a job at the bookstore and we're going to the Malfoy's."

"Why are you wearing lipgloss? Hoping to catch a bloke?" He smirked, leaning against the door frame. He waggled his eyebrows at her, watching as she rolled her eyes.

She smiled, she leaned up close to him, stopping an inch from his face. She fixed his collar, knowing that he thought she was going to kiss him. "Why, do you know of any bloke looking for a hot date?" Winking up at him, she pulled back.

"Oh, that's not fair. Flaunting yourself at me, when you know I'm a married man." He smirked, pulling her back towards him. "What would my wife say?"

She laughed, the sound of it vibrated all the way into his toes. "Never mind your wife, what about my husband. We only just got married, and even though it's because of a marriage law, we're starting to care about each other."

"Really?" He leaned further down, his breath tickling her lips. "I'm going to have to decline your invitation then. My wife and I, we hold the same feelings for each other." His lips gently touched her's before pulling away. "If we don't leave now, I'm never going to allow you to go."

She laughed, pulling away. "You're right." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed to put her heels on, staring up at him. "Do you ever wonder?"

"About a million times a day. But wonder about what?" He smiled down at her.

"About what ever brought you back?" She stood, wiggling her feet in her shoes. "What or who brought you back? And why no magic?"

"Oh," He wrapped his arms around her, leading her out of the room. "I like to think the Fates brought me back. To make you a very happy woman. And well, if I'm still talented in bed like I was before I left. Who needs magic." He kissed her on the top of her head as they stood at the landing.

"Master, Misses." WInky stood by the door, smiling up a them. "Your car is ready."

"Winky, would you like to come with us?" Barty asked, helping Hermione into her coat. "You could converse with the other House Elves. Catch up." He smiled down at her.

"It would be a pleasure Winky if you would come." Hermione smiled at her smaller friend.

"Winky would love to come. But Winky must get nursery ready."

Hermione and Barty stared at confusion at the small elf. "Nursery?" Barty asked.

"Winky must get Nursery ready for baby when Mast and Misses come back from honeymoon." And with that WInky disappeared.

"Okay then." Barty stated. Opening the door for Hermione, as she stood there in confusion and shock. "Hermione?"

"Oh, what?" She looked up at Barty before walking out of the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, opening the driver door for her, himself still didn't know how to drive.

She waited until he got in the other side, starting the car. "I forgot about children." She stated, as they pulled out of the driveway.

"About the children? Oh Hermione how could you?" He joked, but stopped when he saw that she was serious. "Well, it isn't like we have to have any right now."

"But we have to have some soon. The Marriage Law requires it." She muttered, rubbing her forehead. "I just didn't think about it."

"Don't worry about now Hermione." He squeezed her hand. "And besides with my good looks and good teeth and your intellect and..." He glance at her. "Hair and our magical skills, the kids are surely going to be the cutest, greatest kids everyone's seen in a long time." He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, I feel so much better." She stated sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

Own Nothing.

Chapter Ten.

* * *

They stood at the front door, waiting for someone to answer, and a few minutes later Draco opened the door. He glanced at Hermione then at Barty. "So it is true." He stated.

"That what? That you really do look like a ferret. Yup we knew." Barty replied, glaring slightly at the blonde haired boy.

"I should slam this door right in your face Crouch." Draco sneered at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing her way past her old classmate. She stood in the warm house."I'm inside now, so either come in Barty, or let Draco slam the door in your face."

Barty rolled his eyes and walked past Draco, helping Hermione out of her coat. "You're in a good mood Granger." Draco stated as a house elf took their coats. He led them to the parlor where his mother waited.

She glanced up from the Daily Prophet. "Oh, Miss Granger...or is it Mrs. Crouch now? I was just reading the article Skeeter did about you two and I have to say I'm rightfully angry for the three of us."

Hermione smiled, bending down to hug the older woman. "It's just Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well then it's just Narcissa." The older woman gestured for them to sit down.

Barty waved his fingers, as he sat next to Hermione. "Hi, I don't believe we've been fully introduced while I was sane. I'm Barty." He smiled at Narcissa.

"Idiot is more like it." Draco sneered.

"Why were you even born?" Barty turned her his to the younger man.

"Barty!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping his arm. "Really?"

Barty turned to Hermione, trying to defend himself. "He started it."

"It doesn't matter who started it Barty. You're older so you need to have more maturity then him." Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing as she turned back to Narcissa. "I'm so sorry. He's usually more well behaved."

"Doubt that." Draco muttered, standing behind the couch that his mother was sitting on.

"Draco, darling, why don't you go back to work. I'm sure your lunch break is over and you have things to do." His mother's voice hinted that what she said, wasn't a suggestion, but a command.

"Are you sure mother?" Draco glanced back to Barty and Hermione.

"I'm sure Hermione and I can manage a few hours of talk to ourselves." She smiled over her shoulder at her son. "Go on, work hard to restore our family honor."

"Yes Mother." He bent over and kissed her on the cheek before nodding at the other two. He left the room, and they could him shout an order in the Floo Network.

"I'm so sorry," Narcissa turned to Hermione.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." She glared from the corner of her eye at her husband, hitting him on the leg.

"Ow. Already a month into the marriage and she's hitting me in public." He muttered in a joking tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to Narcissa Malfoy. "So you said that your parents are throwing you a ceremony?" Narcissa asked her.

"Yes, they want this marriage to be legal in the Muggle way as well."

"Why that's wonderful. You know Draco just about threw a fit when he found out the Ministry married you off to Barty."

"Did he now?" Barty sat up straighter, as if he won a prize, his smug look on his face. "I can imagine why, Hermione's a catch."

"She is. And I'm glad you two are getting along, especially after I read that you both refused a divorce after a year?" She turned the statement into a question, as if she wasn't sure.

"I grew up with the mind set of no divorce." Hermione stated, as Narcissa poured her a cup of tea. "And Barty doesn't like the idea of a children with no father."

"That's very good reasoning." Narcissa smiled, handing Barty a cup of tea. "Now, have you picked a dress yet?" She glanced at Hermione before sipping her own tea.

"No, Mum and I are going shopping, I believe tomorrow." Hermione stated after thinking about the date.

"Would you mind, if I was to attend as well?" Narcissa asked, setting her tea down.

"I can't imagine why not." Hermione shrugged. "But, why, if you don't mind me asking. We'll be shopping around Muggle London all day."

"I owe you so much." Narcissa whispered. "You saved Draco and myself. I know there were no kind feelings between our family and yourself. But you testified for the two of us and I can't help but want to pay you back for it."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no. You don't have to Narcissa. It was the right thing to do."

"And so is this." Narcissa sat up straight. "You can pick out what ever kind of wedding dress you want. I will pay for it. As well as your honeymoon."

Barty choked on his tea, setting it down and wiping his shirt off with a napkin. "Wow, that's very generous of you Mrs. Malfoy." He glanced at Hermione to see her shocked look as well, he was glad she didn't see him spill tea on himself.

"And what Hermione did was also very generous. Not many would do such a thing for a enemy like we were. Not even Mr. Potter was going to until she decided to vouch for us."

"I don't know what to say." Hermione finally stated in a low whisper.

"Just say the time and the place where I am to meet you tomorrow." Narcissa smiled, and poured them another cup of tea.


	11. Chapter 11

Own Nothing.

Chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe you never even discuss this with us!" Ginny shouted, following Hermione around the house. Harry and Ginny had came over earlier that morning, and Ginny was furious that Hermione didn't ask her to come pick out a wedding dress. "I knew that you were upset."

"Upset?" Hermione whipped around, handing Barty his cup of coffee, he and Harry sat down at the breakfast table, eating as they watched the scene in front of them. "I was upset? No Ginny your family was upset when they realized that I wasn't going to marry Ron, I was upset when Ron cheated on me with Lavender Brown and got her pregnant. No, it hurt when you didn't even hear us out. Yes this is a marriage because of the law but we are friends now. We care for each other."

"How can you be friends with a Death Eater?" Ginny shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "Harry, back me up!" They both look down at their husbands, seeing Harry stiffened when he was mentioned.

"Can you pass the sugar Barty?" Harry asked, holding his hand out for the dish. Barty handed him the small sugar bowl. "Not poisoned is it?" Harry joked, winking up at Hermione.

"Nope, not today Harry." Barty returned the joke, smiling as he read the paper. "Honey, we need to hurry this along if we are to meet your mother and Mrs. Malfoy at the dress shops."

"Okay." Hermione stated, walking over to the kitchen to fill herself a cup of coffee.

"Malfoy?" Ginny screeched, "The Malfoys are involved in your wedding and not us?"

"No, George agreed to come, him and Barty had a luncheon the other day and hit it off good. I think he's going to stand up with him, right Barty?"

"Yup, and Harry can if he wants. The more the merrier." Barty replied, directing the subtle question to Harry.

"Sure." Harry replied. "When's the ceremony again."

"Less than a week." Hermione replied. "See Ginny, some of us can be grown ups."

"Harry will not be able to go. We have plans." Ginny stated, crossing her arms, she seethed down at her husband. "If you can't try to include us Hermione, then we wont bother coming."

"She did try to include your family you stupid woman!" Barty shouted, throwing down his paper.

"Hey, that's my wife." Harry stated, drinking his coffee. "And he is right Gin, they did try to bring us in on the whole thing but our family shut them out. And I'm not about to miss my best friend's wedding."

"Then you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Ginny ordered, huffing off to the fire place to Floo away.

Hermione sighed, looking at her best friend with sympathy. "Thank you Harry, but shouldn't you be worried about your marriage with this?"

Harry snorted, finishing his breakfast. "I'm not to worried. I mean what's the worse Ginny could do? I defeated Voldemort, she isn't that scary."

"HARRY!" they heard Ginny shout from the living room where the fire place was.

"You could stay here Harry, we have extra rooms." Barty suggested, sipping his own coffee.

"I might take you up on that." Harry stood up, and went to give Hermione a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "And besides when it comes down to it, you're a hell of a lot scarier than Voldemort and Ginny combined. I'd side with you any day." He smiled.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Love you Harry, we'll see you at dinner."

"Love you Hermione." Then he walked over to his wife in the living room and they Floo back to their home.

"Well, that totally ruined my morning." Barty stated standing up, he helped pick up the plates and put them in the sink. "You should go get ready. You're meeting your mum in an hour."

"Okay. Are you sure that you don't want to come?" Hermione asked, setting the last stack of dishes in the sink. "Maybe see something you like?"

He laughed, stepping closer to her, he kissed her on one of her cheeks, then the other. Before looking into her eyes. "I see something I like right now. But what I want to do with it has to wait." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She laughed when the pulled away, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I'm beginning to love you, is that strange?" She asked, looking down.

"No." He placed his hand over her's, holding it there to his face. "I'm beginning to feel the same." He kissed her one more time, deepening it before pulling away. "You should go, or this will get out of hand."

"If you say so." Hermione smiled, stepping away and walking upstairs. He watched as she walked up the stairs, smiling like an idiot.

"Does Young Master need anything?" He looked down to see Winky smiling up at him.

"Nothing. I have everything I need already Winky. Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for being gone so long, I'm in college and its winding down now, but I have a lot more homework then I really want, so I'm trying to find time to write.

Own Nothing.

* * *

Chapter Twelve.

Hermione sighed, sitting in the bride's room in the church. "I cant believe I'm doing this." She sighed again, putting her hands over her face. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Love you're already married." She looked up to see Harry coming into the room.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Barty?" She stood up, smiling lightly.

"We discussed it, and decided, that since you don't have anyone standing up with you, that you need someone on your side." He smiled, giving her a hug. "Now just breath, everything is going to be okay."

"Is it Harry?" Hermione sighed, pulling back. "The Weasleys are my family and they're not here. Ron was my best friend next to you. Not even Luna showed up."

"Hermione. I'm here, Seamus, Dean and a lot of Ravenclaws are here. Hell I think even a few Sltheryns are actually here. It doesn't matter who is here, except for you and Barty. You are the one getting married." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Hell, if Ginny didn't catch me so soon, I would've married you." He laughed, making Hermione smile.

"Thanks. Tough your confession of love is sweet and a little late. I think I can do this now." She sighed, looking at the door. "Do you think he's ready?"

"I know he is, he's been up all morning, waiting for this. He's been talking about how he knew you were special since fourth year. It's kind of creepy because he was our teacher." He smiled.

"Hey." They heard a knocked, the door opened to reveal her father. "We ready Hermione." He stopped to look at his daughter. She had on a simple white satin dress, her veil gracefully falling down her back. Her brown hair was in curls around her face. "You look so beautiful. Barty is a lucky man." He took his daughter's arm and led her to the main part of the church.

Harry stood in front of her, walking as the music began to play. Hermione and her father slowly made their way up to the alter. Finally standing in front of the alter, Hermione's father gave her hand to Barty, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"We are gathered here today..." The minister begin as the church went silent.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. "I do." She stated when it was her turn, she felt tears fall down her cheeks when Barty stated the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Minister closed his bible an Barty gently kissed Hermione on the lips before pulling back.

"Love you." Hermione mouth slightly, only he caught it.

"Love you to." He whispered back louder. He kissed her again, this one more passionate as the crowd began to cheer.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Crouch." The minister stated as they pulled apart.

* * *

Later that night, after the reception, after everyone went home Hermione and Barty stood on either side of the bed, staring down at it. "What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I would imagine consummating the marriage." Barty replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know that, but do we just jump in? Or be romantic about it?" She asked Barty, watching him think. He nodded to himself before walking to her side of the bed.

"You Mrs. Hermione Crouch are a beautiful woman." He whispered to her as he leaned down to kiss her. Their kiss turned passionate, more forceful as their tongues battled. He lowered her to the bed and they consummated their marriage.


	13. Chapter 13

Own Nothing.

Thirteen:

* * *

She did not want to get out of bed. For some bizarre reason the temperature in the house during the fall was freezing and she was talking about even she didn't want to get out of bed freezing. She was Hermione Granger and always got out of bed for school, no matter how cold it was.

But she wasn't in school anymore. She was all grown up, an adult. A married adult. Speaking of, where the bloody hell was her husband?

The door opened slowly and she peaked out from underneath the covers, seeing her husband walk in with a tray of food. "What have you done?" She asked, sitting up as he waited to set the tray down.

"I my dear wife made you breakfast in bed." He smiled, moving to sit next to her on his side of the bed. She glanced at the food, then him, then back at the food.

"Did you or Winky make this?"

"Neither, your mum was here, she made it. She wanted to go over the house rules for when we're on our honeymoon. She doesn't want to leave Winky with all the chores. You Granger women are so alike."

Hermione smiled, winking at him as she ate a piece of her pancake. Blueberry, her favorite. "Love my mum's pancakes." She mumbled with food in her mouth. She blushed as Barty laughed at her.

"She said you did. I was just going to make you oatmeal. But your mum said you'd like this more."

"I do. Oatmeal is for winter. Which this is not." She looked at him. "Do you have any explanation why it's so cold in the house?"

"Cold is just the absents of heat." He quipped.

"Well there's no heat in here." She gave him a slight glare as she continue to eat her pancakes.

"I wanted to keep you in bed longer for me to make you breakfast." He smiled.

"Who ever knew you were so sweet?" She gave him a piece of sausage.

"My mother." He whispered softly. "She would've loved you."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It's okay. Your mum is enough mum for the both of us. And besides, I'm hoping to have you be a mum soon."

"Calm down there." She raised an eyebrow. "How soon?"

"Well you have to be pregnant within a year?"

"We will not try." She stated, going into finished her though before he interrupted. "Because if you try to hard it makes it harder for you to actually have children. We will take it slow and hope for the best." She moved the tray, pulling the blankets off of her. "Now I need a shower then we need to pack to go." She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He laid his head back on his pillow and sighed. He wanted kids, he wanted a little girl and boy to give them so much more love then what his father gave him. To show him how dedicated a parent he was like his mother, to do anything for them.

"Barty?" Hermione called from the bathroom, over the shower going. She opened the door to peak out. "Are you upset about me wanting to wait a bit?"

He got up from the bed, walking over to her, he looked up at his wife, who was covered in a white fluffy towel. He smiled. "I can't never be upset about you. I want children, I really do. But I'm not going to push you if you're really not ready yet."

She smiled softly, reaching up to kiss his lips. "You're the sweetest man."

"I know."

"Doesn't mean we couldn't practice though." She turned the smile into a smirk.

"Practice makes perfect." He smiled as she pulled him into the bathroom with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Own Nothing.

Fourteen.

* * *

He woke up with a start, sweat poured down his body as he ripped the covers off as he got up from the bed. He looked over his shoulder at his sleeping wife before leaving the room, closing the door softly and walked down the hall. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He started to get a mug and the tea out of the cupboards when he let the mug slip and break on the floor. His hands shaking as he bent down to pick up the pieces, cutting his hands.

He knew Winky was standing in the doorway watching him as he picked up the pieces. "I don't need help." He told her even though the house elf never said anything. He sat back against the cabinets, looking at his bloody hands. "I can't stand these nightmares." He sighed shaking his head. "I have to fight it."

He looked over to see the mug's broken pieces fly into the trash bin. He saw Hermione enter the kitchen before looking down. "I didn't mean to wake you Dear."

"Get up." She ordered, taking him by the elbow, pulling him up and turned him towards the sink. She turned on the water and rinsed off his hands. "You can always come to me, Barty. We're a family." She looked up at him as she grabbed a towel and dried his hands off.

"I wake up scared every night in the last month because I feel like I'm going insane, that I'm that man who followed the Dark Lord again." He turned to her, tears falling down his face. "I don't know what to do."

"You are not that man. You're not the same man who tried to kill Harry, you're not him. You're my Barty, my husband." She sighed, giving him a small smile. "You are the father of our child."

"Child?" He choked, looking down at her stomach. He placed his hands on her stomach, as if he could feel the baby. "We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded, breaking out into a full grin. "Just passed the first trimester. I don't know what sex the baby is yet." She didn't finish because Barty kissed her deeply before breaking a part.

"We're going to have a baby!" He cheered, hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it."

She smiled. "So now you can't go around thinking that you're that kind of man that you were back then. What matters is who you are now. And who you're going to be… a dad."

"A dad." He laughed, hugging her again. "Have you told your parents yet?" He looked down at her, eyebrow raised.


End file.
